Minues 1 April 2019
Warwick (left Early), Des, Liz , Mavis, Ann, Telagi, Frances Dawson, Jeanette. Missing Bus Stops, route changes *Pitt Street, for the 50 Helensburgh Run. Nothing between golden centre Mall and Royal Tce. *St Kilda, no bus stop on Moreau Street *No 19, Nothing between (Arthur Street?) and bus hub. Please put a bus stop at the cnr York and Filleul. *Please put a bus stop outside First Church. *Kenmure 61 is running in the wrong lane on the one way, missing stops at Toitu and Castle street opp. Cadburys. *On Crawford between Oval and Levithan. *Update of Belleknowes loop, or preferably reroute 61 Kenmure past Arthur street. *Arthur street reserve bus stop on both sides is too difficult to get on and off, for passengers with shopping etc. New Bus Hub changes. Timetables on the bus stops are too small. Map lacks bus stops. Makes transfers difficult. Have a full Dunedin bus map at the bus hub, with all Dunedin street names on it, would be helpful e.g. for visitors to Dunedin (as well as locals.) Bus bay markers (Letters) are covered when a bus is present. Person who wanted to travel to Palmerston was at the wrong stop and did not know where to catch the bus. Buses have been driving very slowly in town so as not to arrive at the bus hub too early. There was a case where, on the No 19, Bus driver's schedule shown to a passenger said leave at 10 past. However passengers are informed (timetable, or information screen?) that the bus leaves at 13 past. (Possible training issue?) Bus stop A has no shelter. We suggest a heritage look shelter in front of Community house. Please explain. There was always cover for the passengers waiting at the old stops near the Octagon. We would like like actual shelters, with cover on front. Like the shelters at a stop in George Street and a few other places. Please explain why there is no shelter in front of the Police station. Suggest getting in touch with the DCC heritage advisor, regarding the lack of shelter in front of Community House. People are J-walking on the bus hub after the carpark behind Community House was closed off. People now come around the corner after work to catch the southbound buses and run across the road to get to them. We should ask for a formal speed limit at the hub; bus drivers are limiting speed to 20 but cars are not, it is likely to cause an accident. No 19. last bus up the hill 10.43, did they not go later previously? Clarification of service hours, what are they? Pine Hill and Opoho have lost the last hour service. The RPTP may have a statement of hours. Could the ORC host a couple of public meetings where the public can ask questions. City rise up have a workshop/meeting at 5.15 on Wednesday. DCC Planners of the central city retail renewal in George Street, will be taking ideas. Also there is an online submission closing soon. Public Transport Plan There are some areas where the council are not sticking to their plan. Gaps between bus stops should be no longer than 400m. See Missing Stops above. Campaign to change no 19 on both accessibility and health and safety grounds (dangerous corner for passengers falling out of the seat). Other Peter wants to suggest that the new City Council proposed bus also visits the forecourt of Moana pool, to allow disabled people access to the pool, and it could also go past Olveston, which is not currently served by public transport. The stops near Moana pool are unusable to disabled people as the gradient is too steep to get wheelchairs in or out. It was also suggested that this bus could go past several other historic buildings if it went along Arthur Street, e.g. Otago Boys HS. Also suggested that the new bus go along Moray place. We want it to be useful to residents as well as visitors. Why are cruise ship buses still in George Street when Dunedin residents are relegated to the bus hub? Cruise ship buses should stop near the new bus hub.